Final Fantasy X3: The Distant Future
by AlexanderDelferia
Summary: 5000 years in the future, we find a corrupted Spira, and its hope of survival in the hands of rebels, and a young man named Shin. R&R, please!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2, not do I own the world Spira, the elements that appeard in FFX and/or FFX-2, etc. However, I own everything that did not appeard in any ways or means in those two games--- or one of them---such as my characters, Shin and Eluzia, for exemple. Y'know the drift.  
  
=====  
  
FINAL FANTASY X-3 The Distant Future  
  
=====  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Enter the Spira of the Next Generation  
  
=====  
  
It must've been... 5000 years since then... The raging battles going on, around Spira. I've read of them. The legendary Lady Yuna, the High Summner, as she was known, she was said to be the one who defeated Sin, a monster who was terrorizing the entire world. And her battle against the most powerful machina known as Vegnagun.  
  
I've learned this from a very old book I've found in an old Al Bhed store. It was written by some old wiseman named Maechen. The entire story of Spira- --well, from the old days, 5000 years ago---are inside this book. From this...Machina War between Zanarkand and Bevelle, to the Vegnagun Crisis. Even more. This wiseman sure had some time to kill to learn all this AND write a book of around 3000 pages. Talk about dying old, eh?  
  
...Days then, well, after the Eternal Calm began, seemed quite pleasant.  
  
Spira has changed during such a great number of years.  
  
If I compare the Spira from the book to the current one, the difference is huge. Today, there's absolutly no way I'd live long enough to detect just ONE MILIMETER of grass, if you catch my meaning.  
  
The Al Bhed technology has taken over everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if this Farplane they speak of in the book is filled with machines. It was supposed that this... Vegnagun was indeed in the Farplane---its heart!  
  
That's another funny fact; they used to call machines "machinas". "Ma-ki- nahs". I don't get it. Were we this odd before?  
  
I've heard of how much the sky could've been blue. So bright, in the past... Today, the sky is....pah, how can I call this "sky"... It's red. Plainly red. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 12 months a year. Can you guess how much we made this planet a real floating gear in the cosmos?  
  
My name is Shin. A member of the group known as Napammeuic Cbrana. It's Al Bhed, meaning "Rebellious Sphere." Don't ask me---I don't know why it's named like that. Out of imagination, our leader was, eh? Anyway, from what you just heard, yes, we are rebels.  
  
Our world has been plunged in eternal machinery. Who says machinery says energy, batteries, electricity, etc., and who says all these, means budget, who says budget says money. And money speaks for itself---corruption. What do you know? Even "Spira" can't be free of such corruption. If you thought the corruption was bad in the old days of Spira, you never, EVER heard of our era.  
  
You remember Zanarkand? That's right, the City of Endless Light, as descripted in the stories of the Machina War. And you probably know that it was in ruins afterwards.  
  
It was...rebuilt, if you must. But---yep---it's machinery-filled. And the city is about four times as big as it was before---it's even bigger than that old city Luca, was said to be. Oh, and Luca is no more, by the way.  
  
Anyway, back to the point of Zanarkand; it's led by the Commity of Gri'zien. The President of Gri'zien is some guy named Freud Kriznal. Heh, names are getting better every millernaries, eh? No.  
  
The Commity is greedy, as you OBVIOUSLY doubted. Why? Machinery, batteries, energy, elec., MONEY. But recently, they're really going a bit far. They charge money from most likely everywhere.  
  
How come they order the other cities as well? You can call it power abuse. The Commity's power is outstandingly surprising. Nuclear weaponry is now possible in this world. And the Commity has it. Just them, thankfully--- but, erm, somebody else would've been much, MUCH better.  
  
And here we are, idiotical Spirans, being money-sucked, for no other reasons than our powerless status. But I've had enough of this.  
  
I heard about the group known as Napammeuic Cbrana. I joined them after I prove myself worthy. I have only one idea in mind...  
  
...I want to see it. I want to see the world that's in the book. No, I don't want to travel back in time.  
  
I want a world filled with fun, enterteinement, peace, harmony, even. The world we currently are in, it's sickening.  
  
I'd like, someday, to see the sky in a different color. I'd like to see if there's really such a thing as a sun---or a moon.  
  
I'd like to experience peace for just once in my entire life, because so far, it's not planned for tomorrow, if you catch my meaning...  
  
I'd like to have all this. But sitting there won't make it happen. Hiding in fear, sitting, submited to rules, laws... at this rate, things can either get worse---if possible---or stay the same. How can this be? This isn't some kind of... ... ...Heck, being DEAD'd be better than living here!  
  
That's why we're here. We have to do something, or this world can just be forgotten. It's dead. Maybe it's too late, already. Maybe it IS dead right now.  
  
But even if it is too late, I will try. I will live on until I can see the blue sky. I'll fight to the death just for this sight. I'll fight to the death for our good, old world.  
  
This ought to be a long story, you know. So just sit down, stay put, and let me tell you...  
  
Let me tell you our story. 


End file.
